1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for wiring terminations. More specifically, the invention relates to a network access terminal having a connector panel that provides wiring termination points between telephone lines from multiple local exchange carriers (xe2x80x9cLECsxe2x80x9d) and individual subscriber telephone lines so that a subscriber can be conveniently connected to any one of the LECs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone service is available from a number of different telephone companies, referred to herein as the service provider. The subscriber may purchase as many separate telephone lines as he desires and equip his home or business with various telephone equipment. Subscribers are responsible for the proper operation of telephone equipment and the service provider is responsible for the proper operation of the telephone network equipment up to the interface between the service provider wiring and the subscriber wiring.
Before the deregulation of the local exchange telephone industry, an incumbent local exchange carrier (ILEC) had the exclusive right to provide local exchange telephone services to a subscriber. With this near monopolistic control, the ILECs laid extensive large pair count telephone cables throughout cities within their local access transport area (LATA). Oftentimes, such cables terminate in a building entrance terminal (BET) mounted on the side of a commercial building or a multi-tenant dwelling. The BET provides an enclosure for establishing and protecting multiple wiring terminations. The BET may also house protection elements, such as voltage surge protectors. For example, an ILEC might lay a telephone cable that contains 256 twisted pair of wires, even though the capacity of the cable far exceeds the immediate needs of the subscribers. Each twisted pair typically services a single phone line and comprises a tip wire and a ring wire. The twisted pair wires are then routed and terminated to a unique pair of tip and ring connectors within the BET for connection to the tip and ring wires of a particular subscriber line.
With industry deregulation, competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs) must now be given access to the subscriber wiring. The CLEC is entitled to lease the ILEC""s existing infrastructure, including the BET and the telephone lines leading up to the BET. In addition, the CLEC is entitled to route its own telephone lines into the BET for termination with the subscriber wiring. However, many ILECs are concerned that the field technician employed by the CLEC might be inexperienced and may damage the equipment or existing wiring terminations within the BET.
One solution is to provide a separate network access terminal, as shown in FIG. 1. A BET 12 is shown mounted on the side of a structure 10, such as a building or wall. The ILEC telephone cable 16 is shown entering the BET 12. Inside the BET 12, the cable 16 is separated into multiple telephone lines and each line is terminated to, for example, a connector. A lock 14 may be placed on the BET 12 to ensure that no one except an ILEC field technician has access to the BET 12. A second enclosure, the network access terminal 20 in FIG. 1 is also mounted on the structure 10. A patch cable 18 connects at least a portion of the terminated wires in the BET 12 to a similar connector within the network access terminal 20. A second patch cable 19 is provided by the CLEC from a BET (not shown) belonging to the CLEC and likewise is routed into the network access terminal 20 for a purpose to be described hereinafter. Subscriber wiring 22 enters the network access terminal 20 where it is also terminated, for example, to the connector within the network access terminal 20. Both ILEC and CLEC field technicians have access to the network access terminal 20.
If a CLEC leases several of the telephone lines in the ILEC cable 16, then access to those telephone lines is provided from within the network interface terminal 20 through the patch cable 18. The more likely situation, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is that the CLEC utilizes its own BET (not shown) and routes a separate patch cable 19 into the network access terminal 20 from its BET. Thus, a subscriber can be connected to either the ILEC""s or the CLEC""s telephone lines that are terminated in the network interface device 20. For example, a CLEC field technician can respond to a request for service from a particular subscriber by opening the network access terminal 20 and installing a jumper cable between one of the CLEC""s telephone lines and the subscriber""s telephone line.
Cross connect cabinets, such as the cabinet 20 shown in FIG. 2, are commercially available. The cabinet 20 can serve the same function as a network access terminal, and thus, is indicated herein by the same reference numeral. A door 24 protects an inner panel 26, also known as a layer. The panel 26 can have a service provider side 26A and a subscriber side 26B. Telephone cable 18 enters the cabinet 20, as shown, and is separated into a plurality of individual twisted pair wires. The twisted pair wires terminate into connectors 28. A more detailed view of a modular connector 28 is shown in FIG. 3. The connector 28 includes a number of individual termination points on both its front and rear surfaces. Thus, a tip wire and a ring wire 30, 32, respectively, from one twisted pair are inserted into the rear of a connector 28 on the service provider side 26A of the panel 26. Likewise the subscriber tip and ring wires are also terminated into the rear of a connector 28 on the subscriber side 26B of the panel 26. Wires 34, 36 of a jumper cable can then be inserted between the front of the connector 28 on the service provider side 26A of the panel 26 and the connector 28 on the subscriber side 26B of the panel 26. The connectors may be insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) to permit the connections to be made rapidly and without the need to strip insulation from the wires.
One problem with this type of panel 26 occurs during the initial insertion of the wires into the rear of the connector 28. The connector 28 must be removed from the panel 26 to give the field technician access to the rear of the connector 28. In some instances, there is not be enough slack in the wires to allow the field technician to connect the wires with the connector 28 removed from the panel 26. Even if there is enough slack to connect the wires, the field technician may damage the wires while replacing the connector 28 in place on the panel 26. Another problem with this type of panel 26 occurs if the wires 30, 32 terminating into the rear of a connector 28 must be relocated to another connector 28 or become disconnected. The connector 28 must be removed from the panel 26 and the wires 30, 32 carefully relocated to another connector or reinserted. Relocating or reinserting the wires 30, 32 typically requires an experienced and skilled field technician. Furthermore, during the relocating or reinserting process other wires connected to the rear of the connectors 28 can become inadvertently dislodged.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved network access terminal that permits easy access to the rear of the connectors on the connector panel.
A further need exists for a network access terminal that permits multiple LECs to easily route new wiring into the enclosure and to terminate the wiring into the rear of connectors on the connector panel.
A further need exists for a network access terminal that provides convenient management of wiring slack.
The present invention relates to a network access terminal that overcomes many of the disadvantages in the prior art. The network access terminal includes a unique connector panel configured such that the connector does not need to be removed from the connector panel to access the rear of the connector. The network access terminal includes an enclosure having a movable panel on which the connectors are mounted. The connectors mount to the panel such that one connector face is on the front of the panel and the other connector face is on the rear of the panel. Because the panel is movable relative to the enclosure, both the front and the rear of the connector are accessible without removing the connector from the panel.
In one embodiment, the enclosure is configured such that a telephone cable enters through the bottom of the enclosure and the wiring is routed to the underside of the connector panel. The connector panel is hinged to the enclosure and the hinge line is located adjacent to the bottom of the enclosure where the cable enters for optimum slack management. If the connector panel is a cross-connect panel having jumper fields, the near side of the panel may be provided with restricted access fasteners such that the underside of the panel can be accessed only by an ILEC while at the same time permitting a CLEC access to the near side of the panel. The enclosure may also feature a stop position to limit the travel of the panel when it is moved to an opened position. The stop position provides support for the panel while a field technician is connecting the wiring on the rear of the connector. Multiple cable entry locations permit termination of additional telephone cables, such as drop lines, as service is expanded to accommodate additional subscribers. Furthermore the connector panel is configured to accept rows of modular connectors, also known as connector modules, such that additional connectors may be installed on the connector panel after the initial installation is completed.
While the connectors illustrated herein are for twisted pair wires, the connectors may also be configured to accept coax cabling, network cabling, fiber optic cabling and any other sort of transmission means that might be used in the future to convey voice, video, data, or other electronic transmissions.